elt_actualizacion_curricular_grupo_afandomcom-20200213-history
Answer these questions and share your ideas according to what you have read about Learner Centered Instruction:
What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? An approach to teaching that focuses on both the learner and learning. Major features of LCI includes personalized learning, social and emotional support, self-regulation, authentic tasks, and collaboration. 2.- What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? THE ROLE OF THE TEACHER : -Focus is on both students and instructor - Focus is on language use in typical situations (how students will use the language) -Teachers support students by devoting some class time to non-traditional activities, including teaching learners how to use learning strategies, how to use available tools and resources, and how to reflect on their own learning 3.- Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. a) The learning is personalized for that are in direct contact, the professor and the student, his relationship is reciprocal, the teacher analyzes the group of students he works with and identify learners’ needs, so he plans the classes based on their individualities. The teacher is a leader that help students find about what they like and want to learn. b) The learning is competences based when the student is competitive, when he is related with other students. With the information and skills that students have.' ' c)Learning is happen, anytime, anywhere. Learning never stops. So the teacher motivates them continue learning inside and outside the class. , due to the fact that they discover something interesting to learn in and outside the classroom every day. d) The student take ownership of their learning; they have to learn the language to use it when they need to, it means for communicative purposes and the teacher can work with them to discover their interests. ' ' 4.- Write three reasons learner centered instruction is important for the EFL curriculum.? a) Assessment is more formative than summative in nature. It provides the teacher with frequent feedback, which will be used in order to shape and support future learning b) Learning is an active, dynamic process. It occurs more effectively when students are actively involved, rather than passively receiving information. c) Learners need to develop their own personality English. Teachers respect this personality and the personal feelings involved when learners express them-selves. The respect is increased when teachers focus on meaning as well as form. 5.- Name the 4 key principles of learner centered instruction a) Learning is personalized, is competency-based, happens anytime, anywhere and students take ownership. b) The student is the starting point for curriculum design; c) Teachers and students are co-participants in the learning process; d Teachers promote intense student engagement with the curriculum. '7.-' Write two ways in which you can involve your students in the learning process a) Being clear about how you will promote, measure, and celebrate understanding b) Think feedback. 8.- Name 2 advantages of learner centered instruction. a) Learner-centered instruction have challenged didactic methods of teaching, citing that the exclusive use of lectures and assigned reading material promote rote learning of facts instead of critical analysis and problem-solving skills. b) Learner-centered instruction reportedly benefits students’ acquisition, retention, and transfer of knowledge, self-awareness, critical thinking, and motivation. '''Learner-Centered Instruction '''shows teachers how to share control and choice in classroom management through a balance of influence and cooperation. Well-grounded in research and theory, this book emphasizes encouragement, challenge, and adaptation for differentiated instruction through methods such as inquiry, cooperative small group learning, and authentic, relevant endeavors. By: Marlhuri Zabala.